


Myself

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi’s fear and how fear can either intensify or decrease through experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myself

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for the drabble challenge on pharaohs- hikari. The challenge topic was fear. It was originally posted in 2006.
> 
> This fic is written from Yuugi's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Fear.  
  
In school we learned fear was a manifestation of the mind, result of trauma, failure or rejection.  
  
In second grade, we had to share our fears with the class. Most people said they were afraid of the dark, spiders, heights, or even clowns. The teacher would smile, for their teaching was correct. When it was my turn, I told everyone what I was afraid of. The teacher frowned, and everyone stared at me.  
  
They called Okaasan that night. I remember hearing her sobs, muffled by the door. My heart shattered. I didn't return to that school the next day, instead we moved. Okaasan left me with Jiichan, and she went away, saying she needed time for herself.  
  
And that's when I learned the truth and slowly submerged myself in petty things. Games, toys, and puzzles, my name became famous at arcades: MY. I was the mystery boy whose name always appeared first on the high score boards. Without knowing it, my fears heightened as Jiichan and everyone else ascended me to the level of game king. That summer, Jiichan presented me with a puzzle. He said it was a challenge, an ancient game.  
  
I was ecstatic, and I had reason to be. The game took me eight years. That's when He appeared, my other self, the game king in his time. He became my dark, my savior, and together we 'saved' the world.  
  
I watched him play the games. I watched him win at all his endeavors, and slowly, ever so slowly, I began to fall, heavily and deeply.  
  
On my seventeenth birthday, right after Battle City, I gazed across the birthday cake and saw his face, charming and brilliant. A smile glistened on his transparent face as he told me to make a wish. For once, no wish was needed.  Instead I shook my head and reached out for him. "Mou hitori no boku," I whispered.  I knew, for he was a part of me that he too understood. As our lips touched, our minds captured by bliss.  Time seemed to stand still. And slowly my childhood fear dissipated, for I knew. I had nothing to fear anymore.  
  
Ha!  
  
I was so naive back then. Two months later, we arrived in Egypt and faced the eye of Horus. Our friends surrounded us, confused as we were. My heart shook, dying ever so slowly as I sealed the 'raise dead' card. Tears cascaded from my eyes as his life points dropped to zero. I fell to my knees. He hugged me close, whispering words of comfort: promising me that we would see each other again.  
  
As the door closed, my soul trembled and slowly began the bled. The sands of Egypt stood still, and I let out a bloody cry. My soul tore in half. I gazed at my hands, and I scoffed.  
  
The teachers were wrong. Everyone was wrong. Fear is not an embodiment. It is a warning, and I knew. I would never see him again, for my fear...  
  
My fear is not of petty things.  
  
But simply…  
  
Myself.  
  
 **Owari**


End file.
